TOPENG
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Aku hidup dengan kebohongan dan mungkin aku akan terus berbohong sampai aku mati.


**A/N**: Hai... all... ini fic pertamaku, jd belum terlalu bisa di andalkan... karena itu mohon bantuannya dari senpai-senpi semua untuk mengajariku dalam perkembangan karya-karyaku selanjutnya ya! plis...

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

TOPENG

.

.

.

Manusia hidup penuh dengan kebohongan. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Oh.. maaf jika kalian merupakan satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tidak menyetujui pendapatku ini. Tapi aku tidak akan sok suci dengan mengatakan aku hidup dalam kejujuran meskipun aku ingin.

Aku hidup dalam kebohongan. Sejak kecil hingga sekarangpun aku hidup dengan terus berbohong, membohongi diriku sendiri dan orang lain. Dulu, aku berbohong dengan berkata bahwa aku tidak butuh cinta dan hidup dengan tujuan membalaskan dendam akan membuat aku bahagia. Itu tidak benar, aku berbohong. Hingga akhirnya, dia, sahabat baikku, yang menganggap aku lebih dari saudaranya, menyadarkanku dan membuat semunya kembali normal. Kalian tahu, desa yang aku pijak sekarang, yang dulu hendak aku hancurkan, ternyata penuh dengan cinta. Cinta dari sahabat-sahabatku, guru-guru, sampai puing-puing cinta dari orang tua dan keluargaku ada di desa ini, terlebih lagi cinta dari dia, dari seorang wanita yang membuka mata hatiku dengan limpahan cintanya yang besar, membuat aku tak sanggup menghancurkan desa ini.

Tapi, aku sudah terlalu banyak berbohong, dan kebohongan yang telah aku perbuat itu harus aku tutupi dengan kebohongan-kebohongan lain. Salah satunya adalah ini. Sebuah topeng yang sedang kutatap hari itu sambil berdiri memandang keindahan desa dari jendela ruang kerjaku. Topeng ANBU. Topeng berbentuk hewan yang aku dapat atas kebaikan sahabatku itu. Dia menempatkan aku diposisi yang sangat penting disisinya yang saat ini telah menjadi Hokage. Aku diharapkan membantunya untuk menjaga desa yang sangat dicintainya itu, dan aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya itu alasanku. Dengan topeng itu, aku bisa mencuri pandang pada wanita yang aku cintai, yang tidak bisa lagi aku miliki. Dari balik topeng, aku bisa melihat indah wajah dan senyumnya tanpa ada yang mengetahui, termasuk dia. Beruntung sekali sahabatku itu, yang telah menjadikan mata lavender cantik dari wanita itu, menjadi miliknya seorang. Aku tersiksa, tapi dibalik topeng, aku membohongi semua orang, tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaanku.

"Yo…. Sasuke…" terdengar sapaan dari luar bersamaan dengan pintu ruang kerjaku yang terbuka. Itu sapaan dari sahabatku, sang Hokage dan pemilik sah dari orang yang aku cintai.

Aku segera mengenakan kembali topengku, dan berlutut khas anggota Anbu untuk menghormatinya.

"Hokage-sama… ada yang bisa saya bantu? Sebenarnya anda tidak perlu datang kemari. Jika dibutuhkan, saya bisa menemui anda," kataku padanya sambil terus berlutut memberi hormat.

DUUK..

Aku merasakan pukulan pelan dikepalaku yang tentu membuat aku kaget. Aku memegang kepalaku secara spontan. Dia memukulku.

"Berhenti melakukan ini, Teme! Ayo berdiri!" Katanya. Dia memang selalu begitu, tidak ingin aku menganggapnya seperti seorang yang harus dihormati. Aku mengerti, tapi disini posisiku adalah bawahannya.

"Tapi, Hokage-sama…"

"Ayo berdiri! Aku tidak suka kau melakukan itu padaku. Kita ini teman, bukan atasan dan bawahan." Mendengar itu, membuatku akhirnya berdiri juga sebelum melihatnya benar-benar marah.

"Nah… begitu lebih baik," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya. Dia tidak pernah berubah.

"Iya, tapi ini ruang kerjaku, merupakan sebuah aturan disini untuk menghormati sang Hokage!"

"Akan kuganti aturannya besok!"

"Mana bisa semudah itu, Naruto!" akhirnya aku panggil juga namanya seperti yang selalu aku lakukan ketika aku dan dia masih kecil dulu. Dia membalasnya dengan senyum.

"bisakah kau membuka topengmu itu? Rasanya tidak nyaman sekali berbicara tanpa melihat wajah dari lawan bicara kita," sarannya. Aku membuka topengku tanpa banyak protes lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya kembali berkoar-koar tentang aturan dan membuat dia ingin mengganti aturan itu.

"Waduh… sepertinya, membuka topeng atau tidak, wajahmu sama saja, tetap tanpa ekspresi," katanya dan itu spontan membuatku memasang death glare terbaikku.

"Jodan desu yo, Sasuke!" katanya dengan ekspresi takut. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Silahkan duduk, Naruto!" ucapku sambil mempersilahkan dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjaku dan aku duduk di kursi kerjaku, berhadapan dengannya. "Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

"Ih… apa tidak boleh aku kemari? Apa aku hanya boleh kesini jika aku butuh bantuanmu?"

"…"

"Hm… iya, Sasuke… aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hn… bantuan apa?"

"Aku punya banyak tugas yang harus aku selesaikan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Hinata bersikeras untuk menghadiri undangan pentas seni dan budaya di Oto."

Hinata… terdengar nama itu keluar dari bibirnya, membuat jantungku berdetak kencang, tapi syukurlah aku bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahku agar dia tidak kaget.

"Lalu, apakah aku ditugaskan untuk menggantikanmu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu selama kau dan Hinata-sama pergi ke Oto?"

"Tidak… ada pertemuan diplomatic yang harus aku hadiri sendiri, jadi tidak mungkin digantikan olehmu. Yang aku minta, tolong jaga Hinata selama dia melakukan perjalanannya ke Oto."

DEG… Jantungku kembali berdetak kencang. Pergi bersama Hinata? Tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"maaf ya Sasuke… memberikanmu tugas yang mungkin sepele bagimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang jika Hinata dijaga oleh orang lain. Jika denganmu, aku bisa tenang tanpa takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata. Kau mau kan Sasuke?"

Tentu saja aku mau, batinku. Aku akan bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai untuk beberapa hari. Dengan begitu aku bisa puas menatap wajahnya.

"Perintah Hokage, adalah nyawa kami. Aku akan menjaga Hinata-sama dengan nyawaku sendiri." Hanya itu yang aku katakana padanya.

"Hah… syukurlah! Arigato Gozaimasu, Sasuke-san," katanya.

Aku kembali memakai topengku dan tersenyum sinis dibaliknya.

. . . . .

Ada rasa bahagia diahatiku saat aku berlutut di depannya hari itu, dihari keberangkatannya ke Oto dan pelaksanaan tugasku.

"Hm… Terima kasih… " katanya ketika aku berlutut menghormatinya dan memberitahukan bahwa kau akan menjaganya selama diperjalanan. Ada nada ceria dan seulas senyum yang kurasakan pada kata-katanya. Tapi aku hanya bisa menatap kakinya yang indah itu tanpa mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap senyumnya.

Aku pergi ke Oto hanya berdua saja dengannya. Sempat kudengar percakapannya dengan Naruto sebelum pergi bahwa Hanabi tidak bisa ikut bersama kami ke Oto, hingga akhirnya tinggal kami berdua saja yang pergi. Hinata lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki dengan alasan bahwa dia akan lebih menikmati perjalanan dengan jalan kaki dibandingkan dengan berkendara. Dia menolak tawaran Naruto untuk berkendara. Aku juga menikmatinya, meskipun hanya bergerak dibelakangnya, meskipun aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja. Kami tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan ke Oto. Dia hanya selkali menyapaku,

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya Hinata-sama," jawabku singkat. Setelah itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

…

Malam itu langit Oto dipenuhi bintang. Dibalik topeng – aku selalu memakai topeng dan jubah yang menutupi tubuh dan kepelaku selama aku bertugas menjaganya- aku menatap bintang-bintang itu dengan pandangan nanar. Malam itu adalah malam pagelara seni dan budaya yang dilaksanakan di Oto. Pagelaran itu dilaksanakan di ruangan terbuka hingga mudah saja untuk melihat bintang. Aku sama sekali tidak menikmati pagelaran itu. Aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang dari penonton, tidak sepertinya yang duduk di kursi paling depan dan menikmati tarian, nynyian dan drama yang disajikan dengan penuh antusias.

Semua tak menarik perhatianku sampai sang pembawa acara mengharapkan Sang nyonya Hokage untuk menyumbangkan sebuah lagu dalam permainan alat musik koto. Dia berjalan dengan anggun menaiki panggung dan duduk di depan sebuah koto dan mulai memainkannya. Saat itulah jantungku berdebar kencang. Indah… itu yang kurasakan saat sebuah alunan music sendu terdengar di telingaku. Elegy, ia memainkan elegy. Terdengar seperti nyanyian surga yang menusuk hatiku. Apa benar cinta mesti berkorban?

Tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan ada suara lain, suara yang memecah keindahan alunan music koto yang dimainkan olehnya. Itu… suara puluhan shuriken! Gawat!

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku, kemudian secepat kilat melompat ke arahnya dan memelukknya dari samping ketika aku sudah berada disisinya. Shuriken itu melesat dengan cepat kearah kami tapi secepat itu pula aku menggunakan magekyou sharingan dan menyelubungi tubuhku dan tubuhnya dengan pelindung Amaterasu.

"Sa… Sasuke-san…" dia memanggil namaku, dan itu sukses membuatku tersentak. Dia mengetahui bahwa yang berada dibalik topeng itu aku. Padahal tak seharusnya ada orang tahu tentang penyembunyian identitas sang Anbu.

"Maaf Hinata-sama tapi tolong jangan jauh-jauh dengan saya!"

Sekarang berganti dengan jarum. Ada puluhan jarum yang menuju kearahku dan dia, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil melukai tubuh kami karena pelindung itu para undangan berlarian menjauhi tempat itu untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Kurang ajar! Kenapa disaat seperti ini?" umpatku.

"Byakugan!" dia mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"lima orang. Diarah jam sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, satu dan dua." Ucapnya.

"Sialan! Hai kalian yang disana, berhenti bermain petak umpet dan lawan aku, dasar pengecut!" ucapku, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan mulai membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu untuk menghindari adanya korban yang berjatuhan akibat pertarungan kami.

"Mereka mengikuti kita dari belakang!" katanya didalam gendonganku. Aku menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan di tempat dimana aku bisa menghajar mereka dengn leluasa dan mereka juga berhenti disana untuk mulai menyerangku. Mereka menantang maut rupanya.

Orang-orang itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Jutsu mereka jauh dibandingkan denganku hingga tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghancurkan mereka. Dua diantaranya dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah menggunakan Amaterasu dan yang lainnya mati karena chidori. Dasar orang-orang bodoh!

"terima kasih Sasuke-san, telah menyelamatkan nyawaku." Katanya sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang itu dari bawah rindangnya sebuah pohon. Aku dan dia duduk disana. Saat itu pertarungan sudah berakhir.

"Sudah merupakan tugas saya untuk menjaga anda, Hinata-sama." Jawabku seadanya, tapi didalam hatiku aku senang bisa menjaganya. Seandainya itu dapat terus aku lakukan?

"Pasti naruto dan Konoha sangat senang dengan keberadaanmu ini!"

"Hokage-sama…." Ucapku datar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menatapku. Aku juga memalingkan wajahku dan mulai menatapnya dari balik topengku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hm…" gumamnya begitu mendengar gelar suaminya kusebut.

"apa kau bahagia?" tanyaku. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi berpura-pura formal didepannya dan menutupi kebohonganku.

"a..apa?"

"Apa kau bahagia diperistrikan olehnya?"

"Tentu aku bahagia. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Buktinya, dia menyuruh orang yang kuat seperti Sasuke untuk menjagaku, bukan?"

Mendengar itu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ada rasa sesak di dadaku bendengar penuturannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Sakura-san? Kapan aku akan mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari kalian berdua?" tanyanya.

"Aku belum siap. Aku takut menyakiti hatinya."

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" sungguh bukan merupakan watak dari seorang Uchiha dengan bicara tanpa ada rasa malu seperti itu. Tapi, terus hidup dengan membohongi diri rasanya sumpek sekali. Aku muak berbohong.

"Sasuke, tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu, aku sudah bukan seperti yang dulu."

'aku bukan seperti yang dulu' itu bagai sebuah petir dasyat yang menghancurkan perasaanku. Aku lebih memilih tertusuk seribu jarum dibandingkan dengan harus mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

Nafasku terasa sesak dan udara berubah jadi panas. Aku membuka penutup kepala jubah yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalaku. Dengan begitu mungkin udara dingin dapat membelai rambutku dan dapat mendinginkan otakku agar aku dapat menahan diri.

"Aku ingin memilikimu…" ucapku saat itu.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke! Berhentikah berharap karena itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku milik orang lain. Aku milik sahabatmu sendiri. Yang benar saja!"

Dia hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tapi aku segera menggapai tangannya. Kugenggam erat lentik dan lembut tangan itu, kemudian memindahkan posisi dudukku agar aku bisa berhadapan dengannya dan menatap wajah indah itu lagi.

"Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Karena itu, ayo… ikutlah senganku! Kita pergi dari tempat ini kemudian menjalin hubungan kita berdua," Bukan sebuah pernyataan, tapi sebuah permohonan. Aku memohon… aku meminta…

"Jangan nekat, Sasuke!"

"Aku selalu nekat, dan selalu berhasil. Karena itu, aku tak takut mengajakmu. Ikutlah denganku! Kita tinggalkan semuanya, semua yang menghalangi cinta kita, kemudian tinggal di suatu tempat dengan sederhana. Selama kita menjalankan semuanya berdua, aku yakin kita bisa melewati semuanya dan hidup bahagia."

"Tidak, Sasuke, tidak! Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati suamiku, dan kau juga seharusnya tidak punya niat untuk mengkhianati sahabatmu sendiri. Semuanya terlalu mustahil untuk dijalani."

Dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tanganku, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Disitulah hatiku benar-benar hancur. Perasaan sedih, marah, putus asa, dan menyesal, memenuhi otakku dan membuatku kalut. Aku tidak bisa berfikir rasional lagi. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin memilikinya, karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku, dan berlari untuk menggapainya. Kupeluk tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Sa…Sasuke…"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan perasaanku. Jika kau tinggalkan aku, aku akan membakar tubuhku sendiri."

"Jangan gila, Sasuke!"

"Aku gila, ya aku sudah tergila-gila padamu. Jika aku tak dapat memilikimu, biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini saja!"

"Hah…" Hinata tersentak. Ia tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" perintahnya kemudian menarik tanganku agar aku melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi aku malah membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadapku kemudian kembali memeluknya dengan erat, membenamkan tubuh yang bukan milikku itu kedalam pelukanku.

Aku mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, mulai dari kepala, tengkuk hingga punggungnya…

"He… hentikan, Sasuke!" Dia meronta. Mencoba mendorongku agar melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku. Rontaan itu membuat aku sadar, dia bukan milikku.

Satu tanganku mulai berpindah dari punggungnya untuk masuk kedalam pakaiannya dan menjelajahi pinggangnya.

"Ja… jangan!" dia merintih, tapi tak meronta lagi. Mungkin menurutnya meronta sudah tak ada gunanya lagi baginya berhubung aku yang lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

Suaranya bergetar, kata-kata 'jangan!','hentikan','lepaskan aku', mengalir sedih keluar dari bibirnya, disitulah diriku sadar, dihatinya, tak tersisa tempat lagi untukku. Pandangan mataku mulai berkabut.

Aku ingin mencium bibirnya, lehernya, dan harum tubuhnya, tapi ada topeng yang menghalangiku. Saat itu aku baru menyadari, kebohongan telah merenggut semuanya. Cintanya tak bisa lagi untukku. Hatiku meronta, menjerit, berteriak penuh rasa kehilangan.

"Jangan pergi… tetaplah denganku…" jeritan itu hanya derdengar dalam hati tanpa mampu aku keluarkan. Lidahku kelu, dan dia semakin menjauh. Melakukan itu, tidak menghasilkan kenikmatan, melainkan kesadaran. Sadar bahwa ia tak dapat lagi digapai. Kristal bening tak mampu lagi kubendung, mengalir diantara kebohongan-kebohonganku.

"Byakugan!" tiba-tiba dia mengaktifkan byakugannya. Dengan kekuatan taijutsu yang dimilikinya dia mendorongku hingga aku melepas pelukanku karena dorongan yang kuat darinya.

DUUAK… kurasakan pipiku panas. Dia memukulku. Pukulan itu membuat topengku terlepas kemudian jatuh dan pecah ketika membentur batu.

"Sadarlah, Sasuke!"

Saat itulah aku dapat leluasa melihat wajahnya. Wajah sedih dengan air mata yang jatuh membasaahi pipinya. Ada rasa penyesalan dihatiku melihat wajah indah itu kehilangan sinar cerianya karena aku. Dia juga sama, karena topeng yang aku kenakan jatuh, dia bisa melihat wajahku. Tapi, dia tersentak. Membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ketika ia melihat wajahku.

"Sa… Sasuke…" dia bergegas berjalan ketempat dimana topeng itu jatuh. Aku menghapus air mataku, dan melihat dia yang sibuk mengambil pecahan-pecahan topengku.

"Hinata…"

"Ma…maaf, Sasuke… topengmu pecah… aku… aku akan memperbaikinya… oh… tidak… aku… akan meminta pada Naruto… untuk memberikanmu… yang baru… maaf sasuke… maaf…" katanya, tersendat-sendat tapi terdengar tergesa sambil terus memungut pecahan-pecahan topeng itu. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Sudah, Hinata, sudah! Tak usah kau lakukan itu! Itu hanya topeng, bukan?" tanyaku sambil terus memeluknya. Terdengar pecahan dari topeng itu berserakan kembali. Dia melepas pecahan itu kembali ketanah dan berbalik menggenggam erat lenganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku… sungguh tak sanggup melihat air mata Sasuke… Tak kusangka… aku mengira Sasuke tersenyum puas karena melakukan hal itu padaku, tapi ternyata dibalik topeng, Sasuke menangis… Sasuke membohongiku…"

"Ya, inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku penuh kebohongan, tapi cintaku padamu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan."

"Sa..Sasuke…" dia hendak melepaskan pelukanku lagi tapi segera kucegah.

"Jangan, tolong jangan berontak, Hinata. Kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu malam ini saja. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali memakai topengku lagi!" kataku lembut, dan disitulah air matanya kembali tumpah. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukanku, dia balas memelukku dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Sasuke…" dia menyebut namaku, sementara aku semakin erat saja memeluknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" katanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, maafkan aku…"

Saat aku melepas pelukanku, dan merasakan ia melapaskan pelukannya, disitulah aku merasa dia telah terbang menjauh dan cintaku hilang ditelan malam. Aku akan kembali lagi bermain-main dengan kebohongan. Kembali memakai topengku dan melihatnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari lubang kecil.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, dan meutup wajahku dengan tudung kepala jubahku, agar ia tak melihat wajahku.

"Hari sudah larut, Hinata-sama. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat karena besok kita akan pulang."

"Ba… baik Sasuke-san." Katanya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke penginapan. Kulihat dia menghapus air matanya. Ada rasa penyesalan di hatiku melihat itu. Akulah yang menyebabkan ia menangis, tapi tanganku tak bisa menghapus air matanya. Maafkan aku…

Aku hidup dalam kebohongan, dan mungkin sampai mati juga akan terus berbohong.

SUDAH (selesai maksudnya...)

(^_^)

Terima kasih yang sudah punya niat me-Review


End file.
